Ojos de demonio
by tsuki.1416
Summary: Maka es una chica normal o eso creía ella hasta que un día empieza a ver cosas sobrenaturales y sus padres deciden enviarla al Shibusen un colegio donde podrá adaptarse ¿Que será de ella cuando conozca a Soul un demonio que quiere tenerla como su pareja? mal summary pasen y leaan u.u
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaaaa aquiiii les traigo algo que salio de mi imaginación cuando una maestra se enfermo y nos dejo trabajo XD_**

* * *

**EL COMINZO**

Maka pov

La mañana era tranquila sentía como el sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y me avisaba que ya era hora de levantarme para ir al colegio, hasta que escuche otro ruido que me despertó.

–¡Maka ya levántate tienes que ir al colegio!- escuche como mi madre golpeaba la puerta

–¡Ya voy mamá me acabo de levantar!- en ocasiones creo que mi madre exagera siempre siendo una mujer cumplida y de palabra bueno al menos ya se dé quien saque mi forma de ser

Que flojera si fuera por mi me quedaría en la cama y dormiría hasta tarde pero bueno tengo que entregar las tareas que me dejaron. Lo mejor será darme un baño rápido para que no se me haga tarde y lavarme los dientes aunque siento algo raro en los ojos un raro ardor en ellos aunque no creo que sea nada así que lo mejor es dirigirme al baño. Cuando acabo de bañarme me dirijo al espejo para mirar mi cara.

–¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Tengo los ojos rojos y las pupilas azules? esto no debe ser un broma jaja si lo mejor será lavarme la cara de nuevo cuando termine todo volverá hacer normal- me digo a mi misma y me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo- jaja ya me había espantado tener yo los ojos azules pero si mis ojos son verdes jaja en verdad creo que todavía tengo un poco de sueño- mi estoma reclama comida y recuerdo que es mejor que baje a desayunar

* * *

– Buenos días Maka- dice mi padre, enserio este hombre es muy despreocupado que no tiene que trabajar

– Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá- les hablo de manera tranquila

– Buenos días Maka ¿Como amaneciste hoy?- le diré que creo que mis ojos se volvieron azules, si mamá sabrá que hacer

– Bueno yo…- olvídalo Maka capaz y se ríe lo de seguro son solo imaginaciones mías, si de seguro solo es eso- bien hoy me levante de buen humor

– Mm segura hija te vez algo extraña ¿Segura que estas bien?- me pregunta mi madre de manera preocupada, tonta Maka ya la preocupe

– Si mamá ¡oh! Cierto tengo hambre debo de desayunar antes de que se me haga tarde- el desayuno transcurrió en silencio mejor así aparte tengo hambre y lo que vi en el baño seguro son solo imaginaciones mías y del sueño que tenía en la mañana

– Maka te llevo al colegio- la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, lo olvide si continuo pensando enserio llegare tarde al colegio y no puedo manchar mi historial con alguna inasistencia de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos

Cierto tengo que ir por el correo no es que sea presumida pero siempre colegios del extranjero me envían alguna carta solicitando que entre en su colegio incluso algunos colegios me ofrecen becas completas pero realmente no las necesito y tampoco me hace falta dinero mi padre es dueño de algunas empresas y mi madre era hija única de un hombre rico así que mi abuelo al morir le heredo todo a mi madre por esa razón no necesito alguna beca y si yo quisiera estudiar en el extranjero lo decidiría por mi cuenta.

– Maka tienes de nuevo correo enserio no se cansan de enviarte cartas todos los días, acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer y ¿Qué colegios te enviaron cartas?- pregunta mi madre aburrida creo que ya se arto de que todos los días los mismo colegios me envíen regalos o cartas

– Son los mismos de siempre- le respondo mientras miro de manera aleatoria algunos nombres- espera este colegio no lo conozco

–¿Cuál?- escucho la voz de mi padre en la puerta de la casa

-Esta carta es de un colegio llamado Shi..Shibusen- pronuncio con dificultad ya que la letra está escrita de manera extraña- mm no lo conozco aunque las letras se ven algo extrañas son algo difíciles de leer y ¿Quién le pone Shibusen a un colegio?

– Shibusen- dicen mi madre y mi padre al unisonó- A ver Maka puedo ver- continua mi padre hablando

– Así toma- le extiendo el sobre a mi padre aunque la verdad me llama la atención el sobre trae una etiqueta en forma de calavera, mas que una carta parece una invitación para alguna fiesta de disfraces con esa etiqueta

– Pero aun es muy pronto- murmura mi madre

–¿Pronto para que mamá?- le pregunto, hoy creo que es un día extraño siento que mi madre me ve de manera extraña, acaso me está mirando de manera ¿Triste?

–Maka se nos hace tarde te dejare en la puerta del colegio, si continuamos charlando aquí tu historial de asistencias será manchado con un retardo y será algo que jamás podrás borrar en la vida - dice mi padre de manera escalofriante aunque tiene razón. Cuando me volteo papá ya está dentro del auto acaso pretende dejarme ese tipo

–¡Adiós mamá nos vemos!- le grito y me despido con la mano mientras entro en el auto

El camino hacia el colegio siempre es en silencio porque según papá hablo mucho y no lo dejo concentrar al momento de conducir por esa razón siempre que conduce me pide que no hable, yo no tengo nada en contra de eso mejor para mi me permite observar la vista desde la ventana, como en estos momentos en el que estoy viendo gente pequeñita como de 60 centímetros, que tiene piel de color azul, un pantalón y una playera verde con unos zapatos cafés y lo que me llama más la atención es que tiene unas orejas puntiagudas ¿Qué? Ya estoy viendo cosas raras- me empiezo a tallar los ojos- vuelvo a ver por la ventana del auto y no hay nada solo era imaginaciones mías aunque los ojos me arden demasiado.

–Maka te encuentras bien te estás tallando demasiado los ojos ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta mi padre con su tono preocupado- si te sientes mal te llevo a la casa y descansas

–¡No, ni loca! Soy la mejor alumna y no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar a clases

–Bien lo que digas- me dice en tono despreocupado el sabe que aunque estuviera enferma iría al colegio- Maka hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablarte tu madre y yo, hoy los tres tenemos que tener un conversación que teníamos pendiente como familia- dice en tono serio

–Bien no hay problema- le contesto mientras me empiezo a tallar los ojos de nuevo

El camino que falto para llegar al colegio fue en silencio. Cuando llegamos papá salió del auto rápidamente para abrirme la puerta

–Baja princesa- me dice papá al momento en que abre la puerta mientras hace una pequeña reverencia, ahora a el que le pico

–¿Princesa? Te sientes bien papá si estás enfermo mejor quédate en la casa nunca me habías llamado princesa- le dijo repitiendo sus palabras de manera burlona

–Jaja lo dijo porque Maka es la princesa de papá- me dice de manera nerviosa y con una risita falsa- bueno nos vemos- se despide con un rápido beso en la frente y se mete en el auto

Bueno ya hablaremos cuando regrese a la casa aunque me duelen los ojos, y comienzo a caminar hacia mi salón, no me puedo quejar de mi vida escolar aunque sea alguien lista realmente no solo me enfoco en los estudios, muchos chicos del colegio se siente atraídos por mi aunque mi cuerpo no esté muy desarrollado, también soy la numero en deportes y la número uno de la escuela gracias a mi la escuela gana en todo tipo de torneos que organizan, y tengo muchos amigos soy una persona muy amigable en otras palabras soy una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

–Buenos días Maka- escucho como me gritan un grupo de alumnas de grados menores al mío, le respondo el saludo y una de las chicas se sonroja y escucho como gritan

– ¡Maka eras la mejor eres tan genial!

–¡Se mi hermana mayor!

–¡Sal conmigo!- ese ya fue un chico

Me dirijo a mi casillero para guardar algunas cosas y no tener que cargar cosas de más en algunas clases. Cuando cierro el casillero miro un cara conocida.

–Buenos días Maka- me saluda Hana ella es una de mis amigas es una chica rubia de ojos cafes y con un buen cuerpo- llegas un poco tarde de lo usual- me comenta mientras caminamos juntas hacia el aula asignada

–Si lo se me distraje con algunos asuntos en la mañana- le dedico una sonrisa para que no se preocupe

–Buenos días Maka- me dice Kyo, también es una de mis amigas ella tiene el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos es una chica muy responsable al contrario de Hana

-Buenos días Kyo- respondo con una sonrisa

-¡Sentados la clase va a comenzar!- entra la maestra de ciencias aunque muchos dicen que esta algo loca, pero yo creo que no está loca solo le afecta el hecho de estar soltera a los 25 años.

Me dirijo a mi asiento y les envió una mirada a Hana y a Kyo para decirle que luego hablamos, miradas las cuales no dudan en contestar. La clase empieza tranquila aunque son dos horas y me estoy empezando a sentir mareada y los ojos me arden, estoy comenzado a ver cosas de nuevo extrañas como ahora, que veo una cosa pequeña que está girando por el escritorio ¿Será un muñeco?, aunque los demás no parecen prestarle atención me le quedo viendo como da vueltas y vueltas, ¿Qué será? Acaso nadie lo ve con las payasadas que está haciendo es muy difícil no mirarlo siento como se voltea y me mira me empiezo a sentir extraña siento como ese muñeco me mira.

-Te encontré- dice con una voz chillona y me dedica una sonrisa burlona

Siento como todo me da vueltas y lo único que veo es a esa cosa que me mira de manera burlona y todo se comienza a volver negro.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? me siento mareada y el ardor en los ojos no ayuda mucho a que me sienta mejor, escucho una voces, ¿De quienes es voz? me es familiar es la voz de mi padre si es el, ¿Pero no está trabajando a estas horas? intento abrir los ojos lentamente.

–Kami, Maka ya está despertando- al abrir los ojos veo que estoy en el sofá de la casa

–¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto con voz apenas audible

–Estabas en clase y de repente te desmayaste, te llevaron a la enfermería, y nos hablaron para avisarnos y tu padre fue por ti, y te trajo a la casa- explico mi madre de manera preocupada

–¡Mi asistencia tengo que regresar!- grito e intento levantarme pero mi padre me sostiene del brazo y me mira de manera seria

–Tenemos que hablar contigo siéntate- me dice en tono serio así que debe ser algo importe no puede ser será que…

–No me digas mamá ¡Estas embarazadas! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!- le digo en tono alegre y ambos se ponen pálidos

–No, Maka tu madre no está embarazada- dice papá y voltea a ver a mamá y le pone sus manos en su vientre- no estás embarazada verdad- le pregunta mi padre a mi madre

–No, Spirit no estoy embarazada- le responde a papá para tranquilizarlo- Maka tenemos que hablarte sobre esto- dice mamá mientras pone la carta del Shibusen en la mesa del centro

–Esto es un tema difícil para nosotros- dice papá con un tono serio

-El Shibusen es una escuela para gente como nosotros- continua hablando mamá

–¿Cómo que para gente como nosotros?- repito sus mismas palabras

–Si, Maka como nosotros no somos personas normales, el Shibusen busaca a todas esas personas que destacan de alguna forma y las reclutan para que estudien y puedan adaptarse y convivir con su talento especial como tu hoy en la mañana nos dimos cuenta que tus poderes comenzaban a despertar has empezado a ver cosas extrañas no es así Maka- me dijo papá mirándome a los ojos- así que vas a tener que dejar tu colegio y entraras al Shibusen- eso si ya no me gusto

–¡No puedo dejar el colegio ahí están mis amigas y las personas que conozco!- grite por la forma en que querían controlar mi vida

–Maka contéstame algo sin mentir as empezado a ver cosas extrañas- dice mamá- cosas como gente pequeña- eso hace que la sangre se me enfríe

–Si pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación- digo casi sin voz

–Lo sabia lo mejor es que vallas al Shibusen- dice papá echándose el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos

–¡Ustedes que van a saber cómo es el Shibusen de seguro es una escuela para gente rara y yo soy normal!- grito histérica y señalándolos

–Maka tranquilízate y si conocemos como es el Shibuse ahí nos conocimos tu padre y yo- dijo con voz suave y sonrojándose mi madre

–Por el sonrojo que tienes en la cara mamá a saber que hicieron ustedes en ese colegio- dije fingiendo un escalofrió- con mas razón no voy

–Maka en algún momento no podrás controlar tu vista por eso es mejor que vayas al Shibusen por favor hazlo por nosotros- dijo papá juntando las manos en forma de plegaria

–Pero ni siquiera sé que son las cosas que estoy viendo- la verdad ya me comenzaba a desesperar

-Son demonios, con tus ojos tienes la habilidad de ver demonios, elfos, todo tipo de cosas que los humanos no pueden ver- dice mi madre de manera tranquila- por favor Maka acepta ir al Shibusen es una escuela donde tienen programas avanzados para gente lista y sus instalaciones son grandes

–No hay manera de que yo acepte ir- realmente creen que porque la escuela sea frande aceptare acaso me quieren ver la cara

–Tienen una biblioteca grande, más grande que la de tu colegio actual- comenta mi padre

–Bien acepto- respondo sin ninguna duda

¿Realmente esa fue una buena decisión?

* * *

**Hola, si ya se todavia no publico otro capitulo de _el chico nuevo_ y me pongo a publicar otro fic, pero esto fue algo que salio un día y queria escribirlo, este fic lo tenía pensado incluso antes que _el chico nuevo_ pero bueno la idea se me fue borrando así que mejor lo escribi para saber que tal esta y si lo continuo o no por eso dejen review para que lo continue o algo que deberia cambiarle. u.u**

**_Review_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola no me maten se que me aman y no lo harían n.n (sacan armas y comienzan a puntar) tal vez si quieran matarme_ T_T**

* * *

**LLEGADA**

Maka pov

–Maka ya llevas las cosas necesarias ¿verdad?- por decima vez mamá volvía a preguntar si ya llevaba todo y yo le respondo lo mismo ¿Como se le ocurría preguntarme eso cuando ya estamos aquí?

–Si ya llevo todo no me falta nada- digo en tono cansado y volviendo a tallarme los ojos ¿A caso jamás se me quitaría este ardor?

–Bien toma esto- mamá me extendió un frasco de coloro café que contenía un liquido azul de dudosa reputación –Son gotas para los ojos úsalas con eso te arderán menos los ojos- me explico al notar mi cara de asco por el color del liquido

–Gracias mamá te voy a extrañar

–POR FAVOR AUN TIENES TIEMPO PARA ARREPENTIRTE MAKA POR FAVOOOR CAMBIA DE OPINION- gritaba Spirit

–Cálmate Spirit la gente te esta mirando- le regaño mi madre. Bueno por eso la respeto como alguien como ella pudo casarse con mi padre

–PERO MI MAKA SE VA A IR- volvió a llorar mi padre. Bueno no fueron ellos quienes me hablaron del Shibusen y ahora el no quiere que me vaya

–Entiende es por el bien de Maka

–PE..PERO- y otra vez se puso a llorar

¿Como fue que termine aquí? Así ya recuerdo todo inicio por mis ojos al final de una "platica" si digo platica porque papá se la pasaba abrazando a mamá y enviándole indirectas las cuales me traumaron, al final mamá y papá tomaron la decisión de que me fuera a Death City ahí esta una escuela llamada Shibusen en la cual me ayudarían no me dieron muchas explicaciones todo lo que me dijeron fue que ahí me explicarían mejor. Por esa razón estoy aquí parada en el aeropuerto de Japón esperando a abordar mi vuelo. No voy a mentir estoy algo nerviosa de todo esto y si me arrepiento y les digo que prefiero quedarme aquí que ir a esa escuela aunque tenga una gran biblioteca.

–Mamá y si mejor me quedo aquí aunque esa escuela tenga una gran biblioteca no creo que lo valga- la intento convencer pero creo que no está dando resultado

–Maka ya lo hablamos estarás bien en Shibusen te encantara ya verás que es un buen lugar para estudiar y vivir

–Pero de seguro ya iniciaron las clases y no puedo llegar en estos momentos aparte tengo las gotas no puedo solo usar las gotas

–No te preocupes por las clases en Shibusen aun no comienzan, apenas muchos regresaran de sus vacaciones ahí tienen otro forma de dar inicio a sus clases y las gotas no las usaras toda tu vida o ¿Sí?

–No mamá

PASAJEROS FAVOR DE ABORDAR EL VUELO A DEATH CITY…. PASAJEROS FAVOR DE ABORDAR EL VUELO A DEATH CITY

–Bueno mamá llego la hora de irme- me acerque a ella y la abrace –te voy a extrañar mucho- la solté y camine hacia mi padre –también te voy a extrañar a ti- papá al escucharme salto del suelo en donde se estaba haciendo ovillo y me abrazo

–Yo igual Maka espero que no me odies por esto- me extraño las palabras que me dijo pero de seguro no es nada. Me soltó y me dio un beso en la frente

–Bueno ya es hora de irme los voy a extrañar- les di un rápido abrazo y comencé a caminar

–Maka ya llevas las cosas necesarias ¿verdad?- enserio como me pregunta eso cuando estoy por tomar el avión

–Si mamá ya llevo todo- les dedique una última sonrisa y continúe caminando

–Crees que me perdone Maka por esto algún día Kami

–Ella lo entenderá y se dará cuenta que lo hicimos por su bien cálmate Spirit

* * *

Por fin subí al avión solo falta buscar mi lugar y relajarme aun me siento algo insegura sobre esa escuela me siento extraña de solo pensar cómo será aunque de seguro solo son imaginaciones mías. Al llegar a mi lugar me senté y saque un libro para pasar el tiempo. Después de un rato comencé a sentir sueño hasta quedar dormida

_Que era lo que veía no podía ver bien todo estaba oscuro pero había una persona parada con un hermoso cabello blanco como la nieve, pero lo que destacaba era esa sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes como tiburón, no podía verle la cara, su cabello tapaba sus ojos pero me daba un ligero escalofrió al mirarlo y notar que comenzaba a caminar a mi _

–_Pronto nos veremos- hablo con un tono seductor esa persona dándome una última sonrisa y desapareciendo en la oscuridad_

* * *

–¿Quién eres?- intente preguntar algo adormilada

–Soy la aeromoza, perdón señorita si la desperté pero estaba hablando dormida y parecía que tenía un mal sueño- se disculpo algo tímida la aeromoza

–No estaba bien no se preocupe ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte algo aturdida

–Está en el avión pronto aterrizaremos en Death City así que creí conveniente despertarla si me disculpa me retiro hábleme si necesita algo- dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue

Suspire acomodándome en el asiento ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? Ni idea ¿Quién era esa persona de mi sueño? De seguro solo fue un mal sueño. ¿Y mi libro?, empecé a buscarlo cuando me di cuenta que se había caído de mi asiento, me estire para levantarlo ni siquiera leí la mitad del libro al parecer me quede dormida en todo el vuelo y lo peor es que aun me sentía cansada.

PASAJEROS ACABAMOS DE ATERRIZAR EN EL AEROPUERTO DE DEATH CITY FAVOR DE BAJAR EN ORDEN

¡Por fin! Dije en mi mente me quite el cinturón y tome mi libro para dirigirme a la salida

* * *

Ya había bajado del avión y tenía mi maleta conmigo mamá me dijo que un auto me llevaría al Shibusen, pero tenía una duda ¿Donde está la salida? Esperaba que el aeropuerto fuera más pequeño y algo despoblado pero hay demasiada gente tal vez mamá tenía razón y muchos están regresando de sus vacaciones. Pero bueno lo importante ahora es solo salir de aquí pero ¿Como salgo de aquí? Tal vez logre salir si sigo a un grupo de gente.

Cuando comencé a caminar me di cuenta que estaba olvidando mi maleta que mal que no está papá conmigo él se encargaría de cargar con mis cosas ¿A ver donde deje la maleta? ¡Ahí esta!. Mi maleta se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos solo tenía que ir por ella y salir de este infernal aeropuerto. Cuando me dirigía hacia la maleta una gran cantidad de gente se cruzo delante mío porque en momentos como estos toda la gente se cruza frente a uno ¡así! solo para fastidiar.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos solo unos cuantos pasos de la maleta choque contra alguien y caí al suelo de sentón esto ya era demasiado.

–¡Por qué no te fijas al caminar eres idiota o que!- le grite a la persona que me tiro pero cuando volteo a verme me dio un escalofrió

–Ah, lo siento pensé que eras una pared error mío- hablo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos

Al mirarlo a los ojos me parecieron hermosos pero cada vez que lo miraba más me sentía aterrada por él. Me levante rápido y tome la maleta decidida a irme y no tomar en cuenta su insulto.

–Que ya te vas conejita- me volvió hablar aquel chico lo cual hizo que me detuviera

–Sí que no ves- le dije para después continuar con mi camino

–Vaya, vaya así que la conejita tiene carácter- decidí ignorarlo y continuar pero sentí que él estaba a un lado mío cuando lo escuche susurrar en mi oído -Nos vemos pronto co-ne-ji-ta.

Cuando voltee para gritarle el ya no estaba a mi lado mejor así no creo verlo de nuevo. Desde que llegue nada bueno me ha pasado tal vez nunca tuve que haber venido a esta ciudad.

Al final de veinte minutos caminando por el aeropuerto logre salir y ver a un hombre con un letrero que tenia escrito ALBARN. Papá dijo que un hombre me llevaría a Shibusen quizá era ese hombre.

–Hola soy Albarn- le dije tímidamente por la apariencia de aquel hombre que vestía de traje y con un sombrero pasado de moda

–Un gusto señorita Albarn su padre me pidió llevarla a Shibusen- hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino hasta donde yo estaba –permítame subir sus maletas- tomo mi maleta y la metió a la cajuela continúe parada hasta que abrió la puerta del auto –entre por favor

–Gracias- dije entrando al auto

Cuando el hombre subió no dijo ni una palabra así que el viaje fue en silencio tenía ganas de preguntarle a dónde íbamos pero el hombre lograba intimidarme. Cuando el auto paro me llevo a una clase de casa.

El hombre se bajo y abrió la puerta me estiro la mano indicándome que bajara, tome su mano algo temerosa y salí del auto.

–Aquí será el lugar donde usted se quedara- dijo en un tono neutral

–Gr-gracias- le respondí tímidamente

Tomo mi maleta y la llevo a la puerta.

–Aquí tiene- me extendió una llave y la tome –Son las llaves del lugar.

Por fin me pasaba algo bueno tener un lugar propio donde vivir tome las llaves sin titubeos y con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Bueno me retiro mi deber de traerla esta hecho no tengo nada más que hacer aquí si me disculpa me retiro- hizo una reverencia a la cual yo solo asentí con la cabeza

Tome las llaves abrí la puerta y tome mi maleta ¡genial! Vivir sola hay algo más genial que vivir sola no creo, nada podría acabar con mi felicidad de vivir sola. Al final mi día comenzaba a mejorar.

Cuando entre observe todo el lugar y vi una mesita que tenía una hoja doblada la tome entre mis manos y comencé a leerla.

_Maka _

_A partir de ahora te enteraras de cosa que jamás llegaste a creer posibles pero no te asustes como tus padres te apoyaremos aunque te encuentres muy lejos de casa. Ahora todo depende de ti y de tus decisiones, aun falta unos días para que inicie las clases en Shibusen aprovecha esta oportunidad para conocer la ciudad en donde nosotros nos conocimos y aprovecha para buscar un compañero pero ten cuidado a quien eliges porque vivirás con él mientras vivas en Death City o tal vez para toda la vida._

_Te quiere mamá y papá_

_P.D: Cuídate y procura elegir bien a tu compañero _

Al final mi día no mejoraba y si hubo algo que me arruinara mi felicidad de vivir sola.

* * *

**_Bandera blanca *agito una pequeña bandera* no me maten. Si lo se me tarde demasiadooooo en actualizar pero como dije este fic fue una idea vaga que había tenido así que aun no sabía muy bien la trama. Pero después de pensar ya la tango._**

**_Intente actualizar ayer después de limpiar mi hábitat natural ejem digo mi habitación, cuando termine hubo unos errores al abrir la pagina así que al final ya no pude actualizar. Aparte ando algo deprimida por muchas razones pronto el manga de Soul Eater acabara T_T y bueno no se si alguien lea el manga de Gakuen Alice bueno yo lo leía si leía porque a llegado a su fin T_T esas son grandes razones para que me dé una depresión._**

**_Bueno buenas noticias ya sali de vacaciones bueno sali desde la semana pasada (¬¬), aparte que creen todo este mes me la pase de fiesta en fiesta por que todo este mes mis conocidos cumplen años pero eso no importa lo que importa realmente es que falta 23 días para mi cumpleaños asi que dejen reviews como regalo haha me estoy volviendo vieja T_T que deprimente._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews a yumary-chan 27, Maka Death, Arlenes, Kurosaki Mio, malva99, Chibibra-saiyajin-evans, dragonosc7, Koko - chan. evans, Kod97 y DI di 0-18._**

**_Bueno hace tiempo vi una imagen sobre psicología inversa así que si les gusto este capítulo no dejen ¿reviews? u.u _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**¿reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos n.n **

**(me miran con ganas de asesinarme ¬¬)**

* * *

**_Conociendo Death City_**

**Maka Pov**

Al terminar de leer la carta estaba en blanco ¿Pareja?. Jaja de seguro es una broma de mis padres enserio ¿Yo? ¿Vivir con alguien más? Tenía que ser una broma ¿O no?.

Bueno no importa estoy algo cansada el viaje fue algo pesado y ya no puedo más. Pero antes debería mirar el lugar donde voy a vivir.

No era la gran cosa tenía unos cuantos muebles y dos puertas que me llamaron la atención, una de color verde y otra rosa por instinto me acerque a la puerta rosa y la abrí. Adentro había una cama junto a esta una mesa de noche, un armario y la ventana con el tiempo ya la arreglaría. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta verde e intente abrir la puerta verde pero por más que lo intente no pude abrirla que raro ya mañana lo intentaría me siento demasiado cansada para gastar mi tiempo intentando abrir una puerta. Lo mejor será irme a dormir.

Me dirijo a mi nueva habitación miro la cama y me tiro en ella para después conciliar el sueño.

_Todo está obscuro ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar? No puedo distinguir nada solo un kiosco y aquella cabellera blanca que se ondeaba con el viento no puedo verle la cara solo puedo ver su sonrisa burlona y todo se vuelve obscuro de nuevo._

* * *

**General Pov**

El sol entraba por la ventana recorriendo el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia, al sentir el calor de la mañana se removió incomoda al darse cuenta que el sueño había desaparecido, se estiro y vio el lugar no lo reconoció al instante y fue cuando recordó que ya no vivía con sus padres

–Cierto ellos no están conmigo- se dijo así misma –Lo que significa que tengo que prepararme el desayuno- se estiro y se dirigió a darse una ducha antes de comenzar el día, también para despejar su mente de aquel sueño extraño.

Cuando termino, camino hacia la maleta ya que al llegar lo primero que hizo fue irse a dormir y no desempaco nada. Abrió la maleta y saco una falda negra junto con una blusa blanca. La ropa era perfecta para el clima, por la ventana el día se veía a un sol burlón pero a la vez las nubes daban inicios de nublarse pero nada era seguro hasta que un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos. Un sonido que indicaba que su cuerpo necesitaba alimento.

–Tengo hambre- dijo Maka caminando hacia la cocina, al abrir el refrigerador fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante, no había nada adentro –Supongo que tendré que ir de compras

Se dio la vuelta y fue cuando vio una pequeña nota en la mesa

_Para: Maka Albarn _

_Querida Señorita Maka le damos la bienvenida a nuestra ciudad Death City esperamos que este lugar sea de su agrado. No debe preocuparse por la inscripción sus padres ya se han hecho cargo del papeleo y de algunas cosas más, en un rato alguien vendrá a recogerla para llevarla al centro de la ciudad y ahí vera a otra persona que la guiara en su recorrido el cual esperamos que sea de su agrado. _

–¿Quién habrá dejado la nota? Ayer no había nada en la mesa que raro- dijo Maka caminando hacia la puerta la cual sonó antes de que Maka la abriera –Etto Hola- dijo Maka después de abrir la puerta y encontrar a la misma persona que la había traído del aeropuerto

–Maka-san el auto está listo para partir- hablo el hombre educadamente haciendo una reverencia al terminar de hablar

–¡Oh! ¡Cierto! La nota… Mm podría esperar abajo en un momento bajo- le dijo educadamente para dirigirse a su cuarto y colocarse unos _converse _negros y una sudadera del mismo color

Tomo su cartera junto a las llaves para dar alcance al hombre que la esperaba abajo.

–Por favor entre al auto- le dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta de atrás a lo cual Maka obedeció en silencio

El camino transcurría en silencio al parecer ese hombre era de pocas palabras y eso a la vez incomodaba a Maka por eso intento romper el silencio.

–Y usted ¿Desde cuándo tiene este empleo?- pregunto intentando iniciar una conversación

–Desde hace mucho tiempo- le contesto

–Mm y ¿Cual es su nombre?- dijo intento volver a iniciar una conversación

–Mosquito- le respondió de nuevo con un tono de voz neutral –Hemos llegado- dijo poniendo fin a su pequeña conversación mientras bajaba del auto y se dirigía abrir la puerta trasera del auto –Por aquí- le extendió la mano ayudándola a bajar del auto

–Bienvenida Maka-san- le hablo una mujer que se encontraba a lado de Mosquito –Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Mizari soy la supervisora de algunos dormitorios del Shibusen y mis superiores me han pedido que le enseñe la ciudad y ayudarla a que se sienta más cómoda- al terminar de hablar le dedico una sonrisa a Maka

–Mucho gusto mi nombre es Maka- se presento haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Bueno acabo de llegar ayer y no conozco mucho… etto quisiera comprar algunas cosas- le hablo penosamente ya que no se le daba muy bien el socializar con las demás personas y con aquella mujer se sentía extraña

–¡Perfecto! A donde quisiera ir primero- hablo animadamente Mizari

–Mm necesito comprar algunos alimentos y quisiera ir a una librería, ¿Podría llevarme?- le pidió Maka

–Si por aquí hay unas tiendas donde podrás comprar lo que necesites- le dijo señalando unas cuantos lugares –Vamos- le hablo comenzando a caminar y se volteo para volver hablar –No te preocupes por Mosquito el tiene algunas órdenes de los superiores así que no vendrá con nosotras

–Está bien- dijo Maka dando alcance a la mujer

–Ambas caminaban en silencio hasta que llegaron a una librería y a Maka se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia el lugar

–Ya es hora- murmuro Mizari pero Maka no la escucho

–Disculpe, quisiera ver unos libros- hablo tímidamente Maka

–¡Oh! está bien tenemos tiempo puedes entrar- le dijo con una sonrisa para después mirar su reloj de mano –Podrías disculparme pero necesito hacer algo puedes esperarme aquí no tardare mucho- le pidió la mujer a Maka comenzando a caminar

–Si no hay problema- dijo animadamente al estar en una librería

Mizari salió del lugar y dejo a Maka la cual se divertía viendo los libros, una de las razones era para investigar sobre aquel sueño que tuvo pero se sorprendió al ver los libros ya que eran libros que nunca había visto antes le parecían algo extraños los autores al igual que los títulos. Hasta que algo la distrajo sintió una extraña mirada en su espalda y decidió voltear pero lo único que vio fue una sombra alejarse del lugar. Dejo el libro en la estantería y comenzó a seguir la sombra hasta que logro ver unos cabellos de color blanco dirigirse a la salida, lo siguiente que escucho fue que la puerta principal cerrarse.

_–¿Qué hago?_ -Se pregunto Maka mentalmente aquel cabello le llamaba la atención pero no podía seguirlo, había prometido quedarse en aquel lugar hasta que la supervisora de dormitorios regresara, pero realmente quería correr atrás de aquella sombra.

Paso unos cuantos segundos hasta que se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal, pero esta vez indicaba algo, que esa puerta había vuelto a cerrarse ¿Realmente fue una buena decisión haber seguido esa sombra? Eso era algo que Maka sabría muy pronto.

Al salir Maka volvió a ver aquel cabello blanco. Comenzó a seguirlo hasta que llegaron a una plaza que tenía una gran fuente que iluminaba el lugar y unas bancas para poder admirar como la fuente hacia algunos espectáculos que maravillaban a la gente, pero en ese momentos lo único que llamaba la atención de Maka era aquel cabello blanco que comenzaba a entrar a un jardín que tenia forma de laberinto.

Continuo caminado y no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de personas comenzaron a seguirla.

–¡Oye espera pequeña no corras porque tan apurada!- Maka paró en seco al escuchar las voz de una persona desconocida

–Hay que divertirnos- le hablo otro chico

Volteo y vio que había cuatro chicos mirándola de forma burlona y una expresión en los ojos que nunca había visto antes en ese instante Maka recordó lo que pensó antes de salir de la librería ¿Realmente fue una buena decisión haber seguido esa sombra? Fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Miraba por todos lados buscando una forma de escape. Se encontraba en un laberinto y no sabía a donde llevaba alguno de los caminos

–Intentas escapar- le hablo con burla uno de los chicos

–Es imposible estas en nuestro territorio y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano- le dijo el cuarto chico que no había dicho ninguna palabra aun

–_Genial_- pensó en sus adentros Maka, no podría escapar porque esos tipos la encontrarían fácilmente así que tal vez correr no le ayudaría en mucho –_Pero si lo intento tal vez pueda perderlos. ¡Mi celular! puedo hablarle a mis padres ¿Pero cómo me van ayudar? estan demasiado lejos_- volvió a pensar desesperada y en un acto de querer escapar comenzó a sacar su celular el cual uno de los chicos le arrebato y tiro al suelo comenzando a pisarlo, tomo ventaja de esa distracción e inicio a correr hacia dentro del laberinto, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso y era así su vida dependía de que tan rápido corriera en ese momento.

–¡Vamos no corras pasemos un buen rato!- le grito uno de los chicos

–¡Por donde se fue!- grito otro intentando seguirle el rastro a Maka

–¡No que conocías este lugar como la palma de tu mano!- comenzó a gritar otro de los cuatros chicos

–¡Mentí imbécil! ¡Acaso vez que sepa para donde ir!- grito retando a uno de los chicos que seguían a Maka

Ella escuchaba los gritos de los cuatro chicos que la seguían mientras continuaba corriendo por el laberinto.

–_Caí como una tonta esos chicos no conocen el lugar solo querían meter miedo y lo lograron_- pensó Maka deteniéndose e intentando volver a meter aire en sus pulmones el hecho de que ellos no conocieran le daba una cuantas ventajas para salvarse.

–¡No me importa si no conocen el lugar nosotros somos cuatro ella solo es una! ¡Nosotros somos hombres y ella solo una pequeña niña asustada que nos servirá para pasar un buen rato!

–¡Búsquenla!- grito uno de los hombre que al parecer era el líder ya que cuando termino de hablar los demás siguieron sus ordenes sin rechinar

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a una pared ya no tenía salida y a lo lejos se escuchaban pasos acercándose a ella, comenzó a mirar por todos lados el volver por ese camino no era una opción hasta que en el suelo vio un pequeño agujero que le daría acceso del otro lado del laberinto

–_Así que pequeña niña asustada_- pensó Maka al notar que en ese pequeño agujero ninguno de esos cuatros hombres lograrían entrar excepto ella por ser algo pequeña, se agacho y comenzó a entrar por aquel agujero lográndolo con éxito

–¡Ya la encontraron!- Maka se tenso al escuchar de nuevo una de las voces de quienes la seguían pero lo único que ella podía hacer era correr

–¡No puede haberse escapado!

–¡Búsquenla!

Maka camino y vio dos caminos tomo el izquierdo y vio a unos de los chicos así que volvió rápidamente y tomo el otro camino que al parecer la llevo al centro del laberinto y ahí vio un pequeño kiosco que tenía algunas enredaderas de rosas rojas que ya estaba marchitas por no recibir cuidados, ella contemplo el lugar era realmente hermoso y en el kiosco había una banca blanca junto a una mesa del mismo color pero no podía verlas bien porque una pared le bloqueaba la vista. Contemplaba el lugar como si ya hubiera visto ese lugar.

–¡La encontré por aquí!- ese grito la saco de sus pensamientos por distraerse la encontraron y al poco tiempo llegaron los otros tres tipos por las otras salidas del laberinto

–Pensabas que ibas a escapar- se burlo uno de los chicos de ella

Maka intentaba ver alguna salida pero ya era tarde no tenía a donde correr aquellos chicos bloqueaban las salidas del laberinto. Su final estaba cerca

–Porque no se van a jugar a otro lado- dijo otra voz que sorprendió a todos que de inmediato giraron su cabeza hacia el kiosco

Todos estaba sorprendidos al no ver a nadie hasta que de la banca se levanto un chico albino que les sonrió de manera burlona a todos los presentes, hasta que se sentó en la mesa del kiosco

–Tsk.. Enserio alguien intenta descansar y tiene que llegar alguien a molestar- les contesto con pereza el chico que comenzaba a bostezar

–Ja así que la pequeña viene acompañada ¿Es tu pareja?- pregunto uno de los chicos

El albino volteo hacia Maka que se tenso al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellas.

–No ni siquiera la conozco ¿Por qué es pareja de alguno de ustedes?- le pregunto dirigiéndose a los otros chicos e ignorando a Maka

–No es nada nuestro solo es algo con lo que queremos pasar el rato y como no es nada tuyo no veo porque deba de molestarte- le hablo arrogante uno de los chicos

–Mm cierto no es nada mío pero los hombres como ustedes me molestan- hablo el albino con un tono de molestia. Comenzó a levantarse de su lugar y caminando hacia el grupo que estaban parados con poses altaneras

–Que piensas pelear con nosotros

–¿Yo? Lo que le pase a esa chica no es de mi incumbencia- les dijo con un tono desinteresado que hizo rabiar a Maka

–¡Quien te crees maldito se supone que tienes que ayudarme a defenderme de estos tipos!- le grito al parecer que Maka lea demasiados libros de romance comenzaba afectarle el cerebro

–¡Ni siquiera te conozco si necesitas ayuda ve a pedírsela a otra persona que no sea yo, estoy demasiado ocupado como para ayudarte, ¿Además porque tengo que ayudar a una chica tan plana como tu?!- le grito el albino era la primera vez que una chica se atrevía a gritarle -¿Enserio que está mal con ustedes chicos? Digo quien se fijaría en una chica que no tiene buen cuerpo ni siquiera tiene curvas- se dirigió a los chicos que había comenzado a ser ignorando

–¡Maka-Chop! ¡Para empezar como puedes estar ocupado si estabas acostado en la banca de un kiosco y puedo apostar lo que quieras a que estabas dormido y no es que no tenga curvas solo que no se notan!- grito Maka golpeando al chico albino que cayó al suelo por el golpe

–¡Loca que sucede contigo! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

–¡No y tampoco me importa quién seas!- grito Maka

El albino se quedo sin contestar a los gritos de Maka y parecía que comenzaba a meditar algo que ninguno de los presentes sabia

–¿Estudias en el Shibusen?- pregunto de manera repentina el albino

–Em si apenas voy a entrar este año- contesto Maka desconcentrada por el cambio de tema tan repentino

–¿Y tienes parejas?- volvió a preguntar el albino

–¿Pareja?- en ese momento Maka recordó la carta de sus padres

–¡Dejen de ignorarnos! Si van a tener platicas de pareja vayan a otro lugar- grito uno de los chicos al sentirse ignorado y fue cuando los demás decidieron participar

–En estos momentos no tengo tiempo podrían callarse intento hablar con ella- les hablo el albino a los chicos mientras señalaba a Maka- Bueno como veo que no tienes pareja que te parecer ser la mía- ofreció de manera animada

–¡Para que yo no necesito una y no pueden obligarme a tener una!- grito Maka al recordar todo el contenido de la carta y lo que implicaba tener una pareja

–De hecho el Shibusen si puede obligarte a tener una pareja, si no tienes una pareja ellos te buscan una, aunque no lo parezca el Shibusen es muy severo

–¿Enserio? nadie me dijo nada- hablo con un tono más calmado –De cualquier manera yo no vine aquí para conseguir ninguna pareja y ¿Saben que? Yo me voy a mi casa ¡Nos vemos cretinos!- grito Maka intentando irse de ese lugar hasta que uno de los cuatros chicos le bloqueo el paso

–¡Oye a donde crees que vas tu!- le dijo indignado uno de los chicos

–Bien te propongo un trato si aceptas ser mi compañera yo te ayudo a librarte de estos tipos, si dices que no me voy por mi camino y quien te ayude sea tu suerte que a juzgar por la situación en la que estas parece ser muy mala así que tu decides ¿Qué dices aceptas o no?- hablo el albino con un tono desinteresado

–_Ese chico debe de estar bromeando como para dejarme con estos chicos, pero parece ser un chico fuerte tiene una piel bronceada y unos brazos músculos y es un poco más alto que yo... ¡espera Maka! no es momento de pensar en esas cosas- _se regañaba mentalmente

–Está bien que sea guapo pero no me comas con la mirada- le hablo con tono burlón

–¡Basta ya!- grito un chico tomando de manera brusca el brazo de Maka –¡Ella se viene con nosotros y eso es todo!- continuo caminando jalando a Maka con el

–¡Muy bien acepto!- grito Maka al darse cuenta que el albino no movió un solo dedo cuando comenzaron a jalarla del brazo

–Jeje muy buena decisión co-ne-ji-ta- dijo con burla comenzando a caminar hasta el chico que sostenía el brazo de Maka lo tomo del brazo con el que la sostenía y lo doblo provocando que el chico diera un grito de dolor –Lo siento, lo siento se me fue la mano- hablo de manera tranquila y Maka se quedo asombrada hasta que el albino tapo su cara con la palma de su mano provocando que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo y todo se volviera obscuro.

* * *

El olor de comida llegaba a su nariz y la cabeza le dolía horrores junto a la molestia de sentir el cuerpo pesado no ayudaba en nada

–¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto en un susurro Maka pero no vio señales de nadie solo escuchaba algunos sonidos fuera

Se levanto y camino hasta la puerta pero sintió otro mareo y se detuvo un momento, se sintió mejor y decidió salir. Fue cuando vio a un chico albino cocinando

–Ah por fin despiertas te estoy preparando algo para que comas- le hablo sin darse vuelta

–¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Maka algo desconcertada

–Vivo aquí- le respondió de manera neutral

–¿Desde cuando?

–Desde ayer

–No hay lugar para otra persona- dijo Maka

–Si hay mi cuarto es aquel de la puerta verde- el chico se volteo para verla y Maka se cautivo por esos ojos de color rojo

–Pero esa habitación no se puede abrir- le dijo con un tono preocupado

–Si se puede abrir- el albino camino hasta la puerta y la abrió –Mira si se puede

–Qué raro yo no pude abrirla ¡espera! ¿Por qué vives tu aquí? Se supone que vivo sola

–Pues ya no ahora vives conmigo desde ayer

–¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?- pregunto alterada

–Como ayer te pregunte si querías ser mi compañera tu respondiste que si, por eso ahora vivimos juntos

–¿Que paso después de que me desmaye?

–Oh cierto ayer te desmayaste porque al parecer no habías comido y que aquellos chicos te siguieran hicieron que perdieras las pocas energías que tenias

–Los chicos que me seguían ¿Que paso con ellos?

–Mm hable con ellos y decidieron irse no debes de preocuparte de nada Maka- le contesto evitando su mirada

–Etto ..mm ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y como sabes el mío- pregunto Maka hasta el momento no sabía nada de aquel chico ni siquiera su nombre

–Mi nombre es Soul, y se tu nombre porque revise tus cosas

–Necesito hablar con mi padre estoy algo confundida- dijo Maka revisando su ropa y fue cuando noto que llevaba otra ropa- ¿Por qué estoy vestida de otra manera y mi celular?

–Mm pues bueno ayer que te desmayaste te traje aquí y tu ropa estaba algo sucia así que decidí cambiarte y tu celular yo que voy a saber

–¡Eres un maldito aprovechado!- grito Maka y le aventó lo primero a su alcance

–Cálmate aparte no es la primera vez que veo a alguien desnuda he visto mejores, mmmm porque mejor no te calmas y comes algo- le hablo nerviosamente al verlas expresiones de Maka las cuales indicaban querer asesinarlo

Camino hasta el teléfono al recordar que su celular fue destruido

–¿A quién le hablas?- pregunto Soul al ver a la chica dudosa

–A mi padres pero...

–¿Pero?

–Mi celular fue destruido ayer y no se me el numero de mis padres en el marcador rápido mi madre era el uno, y mi padre el cinco- dijo en tono preocupado

–Jaja que tonta, mejor come algo luego hablas con ellos

–Si, esta bien, dijo Maka levantándose para dirigirse donde estaba Soul

Sin saber lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante

* * *

**Se queme tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo ¡por fin! lo termine me costó tres días escribir este capitulo pero bueno ya esta siiiii n.n**

**Gracias por los review me motivan a seguir escribiendo y b****ueno también configure mi perfil ¡por fin!**

**Bueno ya salio quien todos querían ver Soul aunque bueno ¿Que es lo que esconde? jaja las dejo con las dudas. ¡Oh cierto! Mizari es un personaje de _Soul Eater Not_ que sale en el capitulo 2 del manga no me pertenece *Spoiler tal vez agrege a los personajes de _Soul Eater Not*_ u.u**

**Me despido y no se olviden dejen ¿Review?. Solo tiene que acercarse aquí abajo no se perderán solo sigan las puntos n.n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_¿Reviews?_ **


End file.
